Asking for it
by teal.obsession
Summary: According to Kise revenge is a dish best served hot, accompanied by music, when you are making you boyfriend beg for it. Sadly, this time his plan didn't go the way he wanted. Pointless smut. CENSORED VERSION! For smut go on AO3, link on profile page.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko or any of the characters, I just borrow them to make my pervy ideas come true.

**AN**: So, this is a little gift for my bestest in the world friend for her b-day and since she allowed it, I'm gonna let you guys enjoy it too. I have nothing more to say at this point, go on, read~!

AoKise pointless smut, set when they are in their late 20's I guess?

As always, English is not my first language so forgive my mistakes and simple vocabulary. Hope there is as little OOCness as possible.

x

**Warning**: male/male, explicit, language, generally dirty stuff.

x

"**Asking for it"**

x

Kise was humming together with the music that filled the apartment, swaying his hips involuntarily since the tune was too catchy not to do that. He was currently in the bathroom trying to look even better than he usually did, not that he looked bad, he knew how perfect he was but in this case, he had to look even more irresistible.

He felt a little stupid and embarrassed when he started applying almond scented oil all over his naked torso. It'd have been thousand times better if it was Aomine doing that particular work for him but not this time. This was supposed to be a surprise. After few minutes of careful ministrations and overall approval of the work the blonde had done on his chest, Kise moved to adjust his jeans to hand low on his hips, making sure that a part of his pretty sexy and tight fitting black briefs was showing.

Lastly, he put on a white shirt decorated with golden pattern around the collar and cuffs that matched perfectly with his eyes, and left the shirt unbuttoned. He didn't care that the this piece of not exactly cheap clothing would get dirty, and maybe even ruined. Some things were worth a lot more than this and currently getting his sweet revenge on a certain horny, tanned man was definitely one of these things.

The thing was that up till noon Kise couldn't get up from bed because said man didn't have words like restraint in his dictionary when it came to sex related matters. Not that Kise complained all that much, Aomine made him scream and unable to breathe. It was a piece of heaven for a moment but Kise had his pride and he wanted to turn the tables from time to time. And today he was going to make Aomine beg for it.

The blonde smiled to his reflection in the mirror and winked. He was ready and Aomine would be back home soon, his shift at the station ended around half an hour ago so he'd be home any minute.

Finally Kise heard someone on the other side of the front door, obviously Aomine, trying to open them. The blond ran fast to the living room and started the song once again from the top and as the first fast, deep beats left the speakers he slowly headed towards the hall, smirking confidently and moving like a model on the catwalk. He could feel the music in his veins. Aomine would drop his jaw as he saw the little show.

"I'm back." Blue haired man's voice sounded through the music, slightly annoyed at the volume but it wasn't that unusual, lately Kise had tendencies to listening to some crap over and over again and he made sure to make it loud. Soon after said blonde came out from the corner before Aomine could say anything else. He had a really bad feeling about it.

"Welcome back, Mr. Sexy Policeman." Kise practically purred as his legs carried him closer in tune with the music. And if not for the circumstances Aomine would have an instant boner. To tell the truth, he was very close anyway. It was hard not to stare at glistening, bare chest of his boyfriend and his hips, the low hanging jeans and underwear not hiding the very tempting patch of golden hair.

"Aw, shit… Kise!" Aomine cursed out loud and even used Kise's surname when the erotic lyrics of the song hit his ears. It was already too late to prevent the disaster.

"Hmm, your boyfriend seems to have very unusual hobbies." A voice from somewhere behind Aomine said and stopped Kise in his perfect plan to get to the next step of his revenge plan.

"Eh?" Kise choked on his own tongue when he finally got a good enough view at dark haired man dressed in the same uniform as Aomine was, smiling at the sight, very amused. "I..Imayoshi-san! I am so, so sorry!" Kise shouted as he turned around to button up his shirt and lift his pants to more appropriate level. He was blushing like crazy and even thou the damn music was loud, he could hear the amused chuckle that came out of Aomine's superior. "Oh shit!" Kise cursed because the music was getting to the chorus and he so not wanted Imayoshi to hear the parts about fucking someone against the wall. He turned the music off. It was enough embarrassment for one day!

"What the fuck! I sent you a message I'd be coming back with Imayoshi-san. He needed some papers I left at home." Aomine sighed, ashamed and scared shitless because he knew the dark haired man all too well. He could expect weeks or even months of relentless teasing over this.

"Oh, don't mind me. I can wait until you are done." Imayoshi smiled with his trademark foxy grin as he once more run his eyes all over Kise's retreating figure.

The blonde ran to the coffee table where he left his phone and there it was, a message from Aomine informing him about an unexpected guest. He must have missed that while he was getting ready. Aomine and Kise started informing each other about such things since the time that Kagami had the joy of witnessing one of Kise's welcome-home surprises for Aomine. And no matter how funny the red head's reaction was, Kise didn't want to be walked on by anyone.

Aomine had to bite his tongue not to say any smart ass remarks to Imayoshi who was still barely containing his laugh.

"I'll just get the papers." The blue haired man said instead and walked towards one of the rooms to fetch the documents while Kise hid somewhere in their apartment, embarrassed.

"Do you want some tea Imayoshi-san?" Kise asked on his way to kitchen trying to be polite and proper but in reality all he wanted was for the man to finally leave and let him die.

"I don't think that Aomine wants me here that long so I'll pass." Came the answer and Kise could swear that the man was still smiling. He could see his face in his imagination, eyes barely open behind rectangular glasses.

"You are right, I don't want you here that long." Aomine added as he came back with a pile of documents and gave them to Imayoshi.

"Well then, have fun kids. Remember to use protection." The older man said and turned around on his heel, mockingly saluting to Aomine, and left the apartment.

After the soft click of the door the place became deadly silent for some time. It took Kise few minutes to finally come out and face Aomine.

"I'm so embarrassed…!" Kise gasped as he slowly came closer to the man standing at the entrance to the living room, still in his uniform but already barefoot.

When the blonde was close enough he put his palms on Aomine's chest, slowly touching his partner's warm chest through the blue fabric, calming himself. Aomine wrapped his arm around Kise's waist and pulled him closer.

"You should be, what the hell was all that about? Not that I didn't appreciate the view…" Aomine first kissed Kise gently on his temple but then the curiosity won over his semi-good manners.

"Um… Well, I was kind of trying to get back at you for last night." Kise said and this made Aomine raise a brow.

"Get back at me with a free show? Damn, I have to do that more often." The blue haired man laughed and Kise could feel the vibrations in Aomine's chest.

"No. I was going to make you beg for it." The blonde admitted as his golden eyes slowly switched from observing the knot of Aomine's tie to his lips. Kise moved just a little bit closer, close enough to reach the part his eyes were fixated on with a flick of his tongue.

Aomine immediately responded by kissing the blonde back, his own tongue easily finding the way inside Kise's mouth to expertly tease all the places that Aomine knew made his boyfriend pleased. Kise gasped at the sudden change in the balance of power. It was supposed to go the other way round. With now closed eyes, the blonde reached for Aomine's tie, wrapping his fingers firmly around the decorative fabric and pulled hard, making Aomine lean over slightly, disturbing him enough for Kise to take the lead.

His nimble tongue reached far inside Aomine's mouth, making the taller man moan in his throat.

That was it, Kise was back in the game and he still could make it work. He could feel Aomine getting aroused, the bulge in the front of his pants growing steadily as Kise slowly rotated his hips to add the pleasurable friction.

This all didn't stop Aomine from reaching down to place his hands on the model's ass and squeezing the delicious flesh. Kise moaned and the sound reached the deepest and lowest parts of Aomine's body and soul. He knew that particular sound after many years together and it meant that yes, he was pushing just the right buttons to make his blonde horny.

Kise definitely was feeling it too, but he was not distracted enough not to think clearly. He was going to win this one for sure.

He reached with his free hand around the tanned man's body, touching Aomine's hip and ass on the way. As discretely as possible Kise opened the pocket on the back and carefully took out a pair of handcuffs. It was hard to work in these circumstances, there was no music to cover for the slight noises the metal made so the blonde had to improvise and make some himself.

Unfortunately Aomine must have figured him out because when Kise was ready to close one of the metal loops around Aomine's wrist, the tanned male pulled back and grabbed Kise's wrist.

"And what's this?" Aomine almost sang, lifting Kise's hand to their eye level.

"Oh, Aominecchi caught me." Kise pretended to be as innocent as possible but it didn't work on the blue haired man at all. Aomine knew that was all just a game and Kise didn't feel guilty at all. In fact, the way his free hand was still gently playing with the fabric of his uniform told him enough.

"I thought we were long past that stupid nickname, Ryota." Aomine made a serious face for a moment.

"Ah, but it's special. Too many people call you Daiki. And only I call you that." Kise's finger slowly moved to Aomine's badge, moving around it's edge. "Or should I call you Officer Aomine?" Kise tried not to shudder at how good that sounded even in his own lips. Damn, Aomine really did look perfect in that uniform. Normally ha had this powerful air around him but now it was thick as fog.

Aomine instantly picked on the idea and retrieved his handcuffs from Kise's grasp.

"You know, I should arrest you for disturbing police's work and assaulting an officer." Aomine's tone was serious like he really meant it and Kise could feel a shiver run along his spine. He hoped that if he ever got arrested for real, he wouldn't get hard just from remembering this. It would be more than awkward.

"But I haven't done anything. Yet." Kise played along with Aomine, wondering how far they would go with it today.

"Thanks to you Imayoshi will be making fun of me for weeks. Not to mention he's my superior." The tanned man said as he slowly but firmly turned Kise around so his could have easier way to restrain him. Aomine also started licking and kissing the back of Kise's neck, one of his most sensitive spots, without hurry. He could feel the blonde pushing back against him so he could grind his ass over Aomine's crotch shamelessly.

Aomine had to really hold himself back, gripping both of Kise's wrists behind his back as he sucked and nibbled on the delicious flesh. Finally, he sunk his teeth rather painfully into his skin but not hard enough to leave a mark, just to make a point and draw a long and desperate whine from Kise.

"Is this what you wanted to do to me? Tie me up, bite and fuck hard into the floor?" Aomine's raspy voice was too close to Kise's ear. The blond could feel how hard both of them were, heat pooling in his own groin and nearly burning. He was unable to think properly when Aomine acted like that but even an idiot could guess that his plan had a major flaw and it seemed that Aomine found it.

"Daiki… Let me go." Kise whispered seductively but it didn't work on the tanned man. Instead Aomine just proceeded with actually putting his handcuffs on Kise, locking his hands behind his back.

The blonde cursed. He wanted to touch his man now more than ever and he couldn't.

"Now then… How about punishing you for your stupid idea? Or was it another one of your games with Takao?" Aomine asked. The friendship Kise had with Midorima's boyfriend was a reason for many headaches Aomine got in recent years.

"Pff, no. You asked for it when you fucked me that hard yesterday." Kise wanted to sound offended when his boyfriend insulted his best friend but he really couldn't since it was all true. When he got together with Takao, they changed into stupid pranksters and both Aomine and Midorima were their preferred test subjects.

"Ah, I'm sure you liked it baby. You wouldn't scream my name like that if it wasn't good." Aomine laughed as he pushed Kise's back gently, prompting him to move forward.

"You ALWAYS make me scream." The blonde tried to make it sound like it was a bad thing. He failed. Miserably.

"Flattery won't get you out of this." Aomine couldn't help but grin, proud of himself for being the reason why sometimes Kise went to work not only with sore ass but hoarse voice as well.

Finally Aomine managed to get Kise to the destination of their little walk, namely to the giant sofa in their living room. He made the blonde turn so he was facing said furniture and slowly pushed him down, making Kise land on his knees and sit on his heels. Fortunately the red carpet was soft enough to not cause the blonde any addition discomfort than he was going to feel.

"Aominecchi, what are you doing?" Kise asked actually curious when he noticed Aomine moving away and slowly taking of the tie and shirt of his uniform. He could swear they were going to play cops and bad guys but it didn't seem like the case.

Aomine walked to the light switch and turned off any visibility in the room.

"Well then, time to play~!" The darker man said but Kise couldn't see him anywhere in the room.

"Aominecchi, how the hell are we supposed to have sex now? I can't see anything?!" Kise whined when his vision got blocked. What was the point of doing it when he couldn't see what was going on?

"Ah, that's because we can't do such things here. Someone said that porn is not good here so we are gonna do it on AO3 instead." Aomine's voice was the only thing that filled the complete emptiness at that moment. Kise nodded to that, even thou his partner couldn't see it.

"It's troublesome but I hope it's worth all the dirty fucking we're gonna have there!"

x

**AN**: So yeah, it was pointed out that there was too much porn in porn for ffnet, the boys will end their sex on **AO3, link is on my profile page.**

Sorry to all for the inconvenience. If possible I'd not want to remove this from here but I hope you'll understand that's I'm not doing it out of my own will.


End file.
